La nena de papi
by rikonigth
Summary: Mi nombre es Sakura tengo 16 años y me gustar platicar como se desarrollo un torbellino de pasiones entre mi padre y yo..
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Sakura tengo 16 años.. A veces es bueno desahogarse y contar las experiencias vividas, en mi caso me gustaría platicar como se desarrolló un torbellino de pasiones entre mi padre y yo. Sé que se puede tomar como mal visto este tipo de relaciones pero no lo puedo evitar, las cosas asi se dieron. Nací en una familia acomodada, siendo la menor de dos hermanos, Neji mi hermano mayor actualmente tiene 20. Mi padre es un empresario de muy buena posición económica, tiene una cadena de tiendas muy exitosa en la región.

Mis padres se casaron a los 19 años él y 18 ella por el embarazo de mi hermano, dos años después nacería yo, mi madre hija de doctores también estaba acostumbrada a los lujos de la alta sociedad, al ir creciendo las diferencias entre ambos eran muy notorias, al igual que las preferencias por los hijos, Neji el consentido de mi mamá y yo la nena de papi. Ahora que tengo conciencia el trato que mi papá siempre me dio fue muy particular, cumplir todo mis caprichos, consentirme en absolutamente todo, desde pequeña acostumbraba a sentarme en sus piernas, muchas veces sentía algo duro crecer debajo de mí. Pero mi inocencia nunca dio a malos pensamientos.

Constantes abrazos y caricias, celoso y posesivo, me tenía prohibido las amistades con varones. A los ocho años las diferencias entre mis padres fueron irreconciliables, uno de los motivos de su divorcio, yo, mi madre no soportaba que el mundo de mi padre girara entorno a mí. Neji fue a vivir con ella y como era de esperarse yo me quede con mi papá. Para ese entonces las caricias siempre fueron en aumento y empezó a darme piquitos en los labios. "Papi te ama mi nenita linda, eres mi mundo, mi todo, la única mujer a la que amo" me repetía constantemente, eso solo alentaba mi ego. Los años posteriores crecí siendo la dueña y señora de la casa, mi palabra era ley, mi papá se dedicó a consentirme, comprarme ropa provocativa, cuando salíamos siempre me tomaba de la mano o de mi cintura, como recalcando que yo era suya.

Ahora bien, creo que sería bueno describirnos físicamente, mido 1.63, con un buen cuerpo que muchas envidian y otros desean para sí, blanquita de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, mi papá por su parte mide 1.85, de cuerpo conservado a sus 36 se mantiene en forma con el gimnasio, pelinegro ojos igual. Todo los roces tuvieron un cambio radical cuando tenía 15 años casi 16, ya mi cuerpo estaba bastante formado, mis curvas denotaban sensualidad, mis labios carnosos y mi larga cabellera, muchos de mis compañeros querían ser mi novio, pero como siempre obedecía a mi padre en todo, pues siempre me trato como su enamorada y yo estaba muy confundida en sentimientos, pues desde los 15 no veía a mi padre como lo debe hacer una hija y era consciente de que el me deseaba como mujer.

La tarde del día anterior a mi cumpleaños número 16 mi papá me sorprendió con una cena muy romántica, solos él y yo en la casa, ninguno de los empleados estaba ahí, vi esa mirada de determinación tan propia de él que tanto me encanta y me enamora cada vez más de su ser. La cena estuvo espectacular, en ese momento no era mi padre, no sabía en que terminaría esa noche pero estaba segura de que a partir de allí todo cambiaría. Después de la cena nos sentamos en el sofá grande de la sala, su cuerpo muy pegado al mío y empezamos a tener una conversación que se fue tornando cada vez más caliente.

-Mi nena preciosa, ya eres toda una mujer, ¡Mañana son tus 16 años! Parece ayer que te tenía en mis brazos, o te veía correr hacia mi cuando llegaba del trabajo

-Papi que cosas dices, sabes que te amo, eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo

-Por ahora mi amor, pronto conocerás al hombre que te arrebatara de mi lado.

-No papi eso jamás sucederá, ¡yo solo te quiero a ti!

-Mi nena hermosa, los chicos en tu instituto deben andar como jauría cazándote, a ver cuál de ellos te conquista

-Papi sabes bien que no tengo novio, además nunca he besado a un chico...

-¿Nunca? (en ese instante pude notar una erección en mi papá mientras tocaba mi pierna)

-No papi...

-No debes avergonzarte, tus labios solo los merece un hombre que te amé de verdad, (hizo una pausa larga) al igual que tu... virginidad...

-Eso será difícil papi, además solo me gusta un chico pero es inalcanzable para mí...

-(note la cara de desilusión de mi padre) Seguro él no te merece, no debes sufrir por el mi niña...

-Yo sé que te gusto... Y que no me ves como a tu hija... Hace mucho tiempo que lo se…

-Lo siento perdóname mi amor, no puedo evitarlo, es que eres tan bonita, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso, tu cara angelical, sueño con hacerte mía y me siento el peor de los hombres pero no quiero que otro te toque desde pequeña me enamoré de ti, de tu sonrisa mi niña. (Papá miraba a un punto fijo en el vacio)

-Papi (tome su cara y lo vi a los ojos) Yo te amo y solo te quiero a ti, quiero que tú seas el primero, solo tú, el único...

-(su semblante cambio en ese instante recupero esa seguridad tan propia de él) Si mi amor, solo yo tengo el derecho de tomar tu virginidad eso me pertenece, tú me perteneces.

Mi papá se abalanzo sobre mí y yo quede a su merced, a decir verdad para ese entonces era bastante inocente, lo único que hacía era depilarme por consejo de mis amigas, sus besos, mis primeros besos, apasionados, al principio mi respuestas eran torpes, pero entre beso y beso fui mejorando, duramos largo rato besándonos , sus manos parecían un pulpo apretando todo mi cuerpo, devorando mi ser, me cargo y me llevo a su habitación, sabía que esa noche todo cambiaría, estaba a punto de dar un paso importante para toda mujer y sería nada más y nada menos que mi padre el hombre que tomaría mi virginidad.

Me deposito con dulzura en su cama, me contemplo por un instante, después se quitó la camisa, con mucha suavidad tomo mis piernas y las abrió atrayéndome hacia él, pude sentir la dureza de su miembro rozar con mi braga que para ese entonces estaba completamente empapada. Una de sus manos se perdía debajo de mi falda mientras la otra se colaba por debajo de mi camisa apretando mi seno izquierdo. Proseguimos en la sesión de besos, no había prisa, teníamos toda la noche para amarnos, la tenue luz de la mesa de noche daba un ambiente perfecto, mis manos solo se posaban sobre su pecho y me dejaba hacer, él tenía el completo control de mi cuerpo, a su merced, mi cuerpo virgen disfrutaba cada una de sus caricias, cargadas de amor paternal y deseo lujurioso de hombre.

-Mi amor, esta noche será inolvidable, te lo juro, la mejor para los dos, hoy me darás lo que siempre ha sido mío

-Si papi, te amo..mi corazón te pertenece y ahora mi cuerpo también.

Después de esas palabras por primera vez sus manos tocaron mi rajita sobre mi braga, apretó suavemente sobre ella provocándome un suave gemido, su sonrisa de satisfacción fue el símbolo de triunfo máximo, sabía que a partir de ese instante seria solamente suya, sus varoniles manos me quitaron mi camisa y mi sostén, mis senos saltaron, se podía notar lo duro de mis pezones, los cuales estaban como piedra, perfilando hacia arriba. No perdió tiempo en comerse cada uno de ellos, los apretaba con su boca, lamiendo mis pezones, alternando entre uno y otro, cuando no los tenía en la boca sus dedos se encargaban de darme un placer indescriptible, esas primeras sensaciones de placer sexual de la mano de mi padre, como les dije jamás en mi vida ni siquiera me había masturbado.

Mientras se dedicaba a comerse mis senos notaba la dureza de su miembro constantemente rozar con mi intimidad, leves gemidos escapaban de mi por la gran habilidad de mi padre, se detuvo y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, un suave beso se posó sobre mis labios y sus manos tomaban mi cintura, acaricio mi rostro despejándolo de los cabellos que lo cubrían, se separó un poco de mí. y levantándose tomo mi falda bajándola con mucha delicadeza, hasta ternura se podría decir. Cada vez el momento estaba más cerca, mi rajita completamente húmeda se marcaba a través de la tela blanca de mi braga, las manos de mi padre temblaban un poco, una mirada de deseo que nunca había visto enmarcaba su rostro, me quito la braga lentamente, completamente depilada del día anterior, suave y sumamente empapada, así se encontraba mi intimidad. Por primera vez me encontraba desnuda ante un hombre, mi padre.

-¿Te depilas? (pregunto se notaba la excitación en su voz, ronca y algo temblorosa)

-Si papi mis amigas dicen que es mejor así

-Tienen razón así es mucho mejor, estas muy mojada eso tenemos que solucionarlo

Sus dedos tocaron mi rajita sin nada que los separase, piel con piel, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir sus dedos apretar mi clítoris, posicionándome en la punta de la cama se agacho y su lengua se perdió dentro de mí, se dedicó a lamerla de arriba a abajo, sin cesar, dándole lamidas circulares a mi clítoris, su lengua no se detenía y yo no podía controlar lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo, mis gemidos inundaban la habitación, con uno de sus dedos se penetro lentamente sintiendo como se abría paso en mi estrecha y apretada intimida, sentí un poco de presión, pero el placer de su lengua me distraía por completo, se levantó y sus labios fueron a los míos, el sabor de mis jugos en su boca se traspasaron a la mía.

-Mi amor que apretadita estas, ya vas a ver cómo vamos a gozar mi niña linda (decía entre besos e iba introduciendo un segundo dedo en mi interior)

-Ahh papii... Sientooo.. Que quiero orinar...

-No te reprimas mi amor, te quieres correr, eso pasa cuando estás muy excitada mi vida.

Volvió a bajar y su lengua devoraba mi rajita con el ir y venir de sus dedos, una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban y sentí como las paredes de mi rajita se contraían de manera violenta y solté mis jugos siendo recibidos por la boca de mi padre, mis gemidos fueron perdiendo intensidad y quede en la cama agotada, mi primer orgasmo causado por la lengua del hombre que más amaba.

-Mi amor como te corriste, ya no puedo aguantar más tengo que hacerte mi mujer, mía y de nadie más, solo yo podré tocarte, solo yo podré gozarte, tu cuerpo y tu corazón me pertenece y los míos a ti mi cielo

-Si papi solo tuya, tuya y de nadie más, te amo..

-Júrame que no permitirás que otro te toque, solo yo, si otro te llegará a tocar me moriría del dolor

-Te lo juro papi, solamente tú serás mi novio.

-Si mi niña, tu hombre, el único que te quede claro a partir del momento en que mi verga entre en tu linda rajita me pertenecerá, tomaré tu virginidad mi amor.

Vi como desabrochaba su pantalón, dejándolo caer en el suelo, un gran paquete marcando sobre su boxer, el líquido pre seminal, y vi su verga por primera vez cuando se deshizo de su prenda interior, salió como un resorte, 20 gruesos centímetros (después la mediría) obviamente se rasuraba porque no tenía ni un solo pelo en su masculino ser, cabezona y rosada. Tomo mi mano y la llevo a su verga palpitante, tímidamente la toque, el con su mano sobre la mía comenzó un movimiento de arriba a abajo, sin darme cuenta al poco ya lo estaba pajeando sola, me indico que también acariciara sus guevos y al poco sus fuertes gemidos de hombre se propagaban por la habitación.

-Ahh si mi amoor que bien lo haces, ah mamasela a tu papi, vamos se mi niña obediente ahh complace a tu hombre

Me encantaba que mi padre me dijera que era mío, como me lo indico comencé a lamer su verga como una paleta, con cuidado de no lastimarlo con mis dientes me introduje hasta la mitad y al poco mi papi me tomaba del cabello y me estaba follando mi boca, me dejaba hacer pues quería complacerlo en todo, le comí sus huevos y jugué con su cabeza dándole lamidas circulares. El momento había llegado se metió en la cama conmigo y coloco mis piernas bien abiertas tomándome de la cintura, su verga recorrió mi intimidad y se posiciono en la entrada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, sentí una gran presión y un gran dolor al sentir su cabeza abriendo mi rajita virgen, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, y trataba de zafarme, mi padre al ser un hombre alto y fuerte no lo permitió, se detuvo cuando toco la tela de mi virginidad y dio un impulso enterrándome toda su verga de un solo golpe.

Sentí que me partía en dos, el dolor era mucho, luchaba por quitármelo de encima, pero tomo mis manos inmovilizándolas y el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre mí y me daba besos por toda la cara y en mis labios, tratando de acabar con mi dolor.

-Perdóname mi niña, ya el dolor pronto pasará, ya eres mi mujer, te prometo que mientras viva ningún otro te tocará, sé que duele, pero ya verás cuando aprendas a menearte lo rico que la vamos a pasa

Yo soltaba alaridos de dolor, que poco a poco se fueron calmando, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su tamaño, cuando me vio más calmada empezó un suave y lento mete saca, mis leves gemidos denotaban una mezcla de dolor y placer, sus besos en mi boca, quien mejor que el hombre que me dio la vida para enseñarme los placeres del sexo. Mis gemidos al igual que sus embestidas iban en aumento, ya no sentía dolor, solo el placer que me causaba su gran verga apretando en mi interior, entre gemidos, arremetidas y besos pasamos un buen rato, hasta que cambiamos de posición tomo una de mis piernas llevándola a su pecho y me la siguió clavando sin detenerse, el sudor empapando nuestros cuerpos, descubriendo ese nuevo mundo del sexo prohibido, del incesto, el fuerte olor a sexo.

Nos movíamos acoplando nuestros cuerpos, me levanto y me pego a la pared, con su fuerza corporal no le era difícil moverme como quisiera, enrosque mis piernas a su alrededor y me siguió penetrando intensamente, me volvió a acomodar en la cama cayendo sobre mí en ningún momento sacó su verga de mi interior, volvimos a la posición inicial, besándonos, apretaba mis senos, pellizcando mis pezones, haciéndome gozar, me corrí nuevamente, quede sorprendida por su aguante, al contraer mi rajita por mi nuevo orgasmo soltó un gemido grave, como un rugido.

-A partir de ahora me perteneces, eres mía, solo mía, mi amor, mi hija, mi mujer.

-Si papi (logre decir entre suaves gemidos)

No duro mucho más acelero sus embestidas y se detuvo, sentí algo tibio cayendo en mi rajita, su leche inundaba mi ser, era mucha, sus guevos bien cargados depositaron varios chorros en mi interior, sellando con un beso nuestro amor, vi salir su verga de mí ya perdiendo vitalidad, con restos de leche y sangre, los mismos que corrían por mis piernas, con mucha ternura y amor me cargo al baño donde me limpio y se limpió el también. Me llevo a cama, la misma donde hace algunos instantes me había convertido en mujer, si mujer, a partir de esa noche he ocupado ese lugar en su cama, como se lo prometí él ha sido mi único hombre, desde ese primer encuentro hemos experimentado muchas cosas en el sexo siempre juntos, como padre e hija, como hombre y mujer.

Al día siguiente desperté, pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero era mi nueva realidad, cubierta por las delgadas sábanas mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo, a mi lado quien me abrazaba mi papá, ese día era mi cumpleaños número 16, en la tarde tendría una fiesta con todos mis amigos en un club, sentí un poco de pánico, no lo puedo negar, todo lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior era todo nuevo y abrumador, el principio de una nueva vida.

\- Buenos días ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi niña! (me digo mi padre despertando conmigo entre sus brazos, se acurruco a mi lado pegando su cuerpo al mío, recorriendo con su mano mis senos y bajando hasta rozar de forma muy sutil mi rajita)

-Buenos días papi (dije mientras intentaba levantarme pero sus brazos me retuvieron)

-Papi tengo que ir a mi cuarto... Si llegan las muchachas y me ven aquí contigo...

-Ni se te ocurra levantarte, tu ahora eres mi mujer y tu deber es dormir en esta cama conmigo tu hombre a tu lado (dijo( en tono autoritario)

-Pero papá... Que van a decir los empleados...

-Me vale mierda lo que digan, he esperado demasiados años para tenerte a mi lado como debe ser como mi mujer, ahora eres mía.

Me hablo con su tono autoritario, ese que siempre usaba con sus empleados cuando algo no fluía como él quería, me pidió que fuera a mi habitación y que me arreglara para el día por venir, sin decir nada salí y me arregle lo más rápido posible, ese día dormimos hasta tarde eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, mientras me arreglaba mi papá se dio una baño rápido y salió de la casa.

Me di una larga ducha pensando en todo lo que había pasado, toque mi cuerpo mi rajita un poco inflamada, cerraba los ojos mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo y por mi mente pasaba cada caricia de mi padre, termine de bañarme y salí mientras me secaba el cabello me miraba en el espejo pensativa, con una tanga de encaje blanco y mis senos al descubierto, cuando terminaba de secarme el cabello la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió, me cubrí rápidamente pero era mi padre. Vestía un pantalón capri color marrón, botas estilo militar y un sweater color negro corte cuello V, cerró la puerta con seguro, y se acercó a mi lentamente, en sus manos traía la pastilla del día después y una botella de agua.

-Tómatela, el lunes iremos al ginecólogo para que te recete pastillas anticonceptivas, estas muy pequeña para que quedes embarazada, los hijos vendrán después, ahora tienes que terminar el bachillerato.

-Está bien papi (agarre la pastilla y me la tome mientras mi papá no quitaba la vista de mis senos)

-Eres tan hermosa, no quiero separarme de ti jamás, no quiero volver a pasar otra noche de soledad en mi cama

-Papi (acaricie su rostro) eres el mejor de todos, sabes que te amo demasiado.

-Ya di la orden, a partir de ayer, todos los empleados se irán a las 6 de la tarde, las muchachas dejaran la comida lista y regresaran en la mañana, no quiero interferencias en la noche.

Mientras me hablaba sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y poco a poco caímos en mi cama el a mi costado besándonos con pasión, sus besos tan experimentados, y sus manos que cada vez pasaban más peligrosamente cerca de mi tanga, se incorporó y me pidió que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él. En esa posición sentía lo duro de su miembro luchando con salir, su boca con la mía de vez en cuando se entretenía con mis pezones, chupándolos con dedicación si haciéndome suspirar y gemir suavemente.

-Compre condones los tengo en nuestra habitación, pero no puedo esperar, no sé si podré resistir verte tan bella y sensual en tu fiesta y controlar mi deseo de hacerte mía otra vez (sus manos apretaban mis nalgas)

-Tienes que controlarte, te lo pido por favor (le di un beso suave en los labios para tratar de convencerlo)

-Mi amor si me lo pides así... Mejor me retiro a mi habitación necesito calmarme y a mi amiguito también, termina de arreglarte vida mía.

Mi padre se marchó de mi habitación sin mucho querer, pero sabiendo que era mejor esperar, me estaba empezando a hacer a la idea de que las cosas serían así de ahora en adelante, toque mi tanga y estaba completamente mojada, me tumbe sombre la cama y no pude evitar despojarme de ella, con mis dedos imitaban el movimiento de mi papá la noche anterior, prestando atención a mi botoncito, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en una intensa sesión masturbatoria, tocaba mis pechos pellizcando mis pezones, pensando en el potente miembro de mi padre. La puerta se volvió a abrir, con los ojos entre abiertos vi como mi papá entraba colocándole seguro a la puerta.

-Veo que tú tampoco puedes esperar (me sonrió acercándose a mí y con sus dedos empezó a penetrarme)

-Ah ah ah papi ah para alguien ah ah puede venir

-No importa, nada importa, solo tú y yo. Sabía que tú tampoco te podías contener, solo fui a nuestra habitación por esto (señalándome un preservativo)

Su dedos entraban y salían con gran velocidad, moviéndose en forma circular no podía contener mis gemidos, y mi padre alegre por ello, apartándose de mí se quitó su ropa, sus pectorales trabajados su cuerpo ausente de vello corporal le daba un aire tan perfecto, su blanca sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros(, esa mirada tan penetrante, demuestra la seguridad que tiene en sí mismo, esa hombría, caballerosidad y celos, una mezcla perfecta para mí. Retiro sus dedos de mi interior y se los llevo a mi boca para saborearlos, creo que siempre le ha excitado mucho manejarme a su antojo y hacer lo que quiera conmigo, rápidamente abrió el preservativo y se lo coloco, me tomo de las caderas acercándome a él y me beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí y su miembro jugaba rozando de arriba a abajo mi intimidad.

Sentándose a mi lado me ordeno que lo cabalgara, me senté sobre él y me fui clavando su miembro poco a poco hasta que sus huevos tocaron con la entrada de mi rajita, su cara de placer por lo apretado que estaba era inigualable, pose mis manos en su hombros y comencé a subir y bajar lentamente para luego ir aumentando de intensidad, en el proceso sus manos me nalgueaban y cuando ya lo cabalgaba rápidamente me dio un profundo beso y sentí como uno de sus dedos se metía en mi anito, lo cual me sobresalto un poco, después de acostumbrarme a la sensación sus besos se concentraron en mi cuello dejándome un visible chupetón, en ese momento me corrí.

Me levanto con sus fuertes manos y me coloco de espaldas a él y me la volví a clavar())) me daba pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello y orejas, sus manos apretaban mis senos, sentía su profunda respiración, tomo mis caderas y me hizo revotar más rápido y después de ello me coloco en 4, besaba y mordía mi espalda, tomo mi cabello y lo halo un poco me respiraba en el cuello y sus embestidas eran profundas y duras, se terminó de correr y me volteo dándome suaves besos y caricias. Se quitó el condón y se puso el pantalón pero no el sweater.

\- Hoy también tendremos toda la noche, creo que ahora lo mejor es que nos bañemos otra vez, comamos algo y terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles. Te amo Sakura, demasiado.. no sé cómo voy a controlarme cuando venga tu hermano (Neji se quedaba con nosotros un fin de semana al mes)

-Papi yo también te amo, quien imaginaria que esto llegaría a suceder...

-El señor Sasuke completamente enamorado por una niña, mejor dicho ¡su niña! Como no estarlo, tu carita angelical me enamoro desde que te vi la primera vez.

-Puedo preguntarte ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí? (él estaba sentado a mi lado yo completamente desnuda recibiendo sus caricias y besos)

-No sé en qué momento exactamente, solo sé que verte era mi fascinación y sin darme cuenta me atrapaste hechicera, tú me embrujaste, arréglate amor (me dio un suave beso en mis labios y se marchó a "nuestra" habitación)

Otra vez me di una ducha y me arregle de nuevo, busque otra tanga, esta de color negro con encaje, un sostén sin tirantes del mismo color, busque el vestido que me había comprado hace unas semanas para mi fiesta, un vestido sin tirantes color azul naval con una franja negra en diagonal algo corto, tacones plateados, me maquille un poco con un color rosa para mis labios y una sombra azul oscura algo brillante para mis ojos. Lista, me dirigí al comedor en donde mi papá me esperaba reluciente en la entrada, un traje de varias piezas, una camisa del mismo color de mi vestido, corbata, chaleco, saco y pantalón negros, zapatos de vestir relucientes, me tomo de la mano y fuimos a la mesa, un desayuno a la hora de almuerzo, comíamos y su mirada no dejaba de recorrer mi cuerpo, sentado a mi lado su mano posaba en mi pierna, mi cara roja por la pena, yo estaba acostumbrada a las caricias de mi papá pero desde esa noche siempre me preocupo ser descubiertos.

Al terminar de comer salimos a la entrada de la casa para que mi papá me diera mi regalo de cumpleaños, una camioneta último modelo color blanco, yo más que encantada por el regalo, las manos de mi papá me tomaban fuertemente de la cintura mientras me abrazaba estando detrás de mí, me beso en el cuello de una manera muy sensual y el chófer nos vio extrañado

-Papi aquí no (susurre en su oído)

-Tienes razón, discúlpame es que te ves muy sensual y me cuesta resistirme a besar tu boca hermosa señorita

La tarde transcurrió con relativa normalidad, hasta que entrando la noche nos dirigimos al club, al llegar ya muchos de los invitados estaban en el lugar, una fiesta moderna, varios cócteles, todos los compañeros de mi año escolar, algo por todo lo grande como ordeno mi padre. Al llegar me reuní con mis 4 mejores amigas, lo primero después de felicitarme fue mencionar mi chupetón, ese causado hace unas horas por mi papá, trate de desviar el tema, me preguntaron si era Sai el responsable de eso

Sai era uno de mi compañeros de salón, un chico blanco de cabellos oscuros y ojos de igual color, muy atractivo, y hace tiempo me venía insistiendo para ser novios, pero como mi padre me lo tenía prohibido no lo había aceptado, me atraía un poco, pero más lo hacia mi padre. Lo pase de lo mejor junto a mis amigas, los demás chicos igual divirtiéndose, papá iba y venía de un lado para otro asegurándose de que todo estuviese perfecto.

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile, bailábamos entre nosotras, pero en determinado momento, Sai se acercó a mí y me saco a bailar, al principio no quería pero las chicas prácticamente me obligaron así que comenzamos a bailar normal hasta que sonó una canción romántica, tomándome de la cintura seguimos bailando la pieza muy pegados, voltee hacia la barra de cócteles, nunca olvidare la mirada de mi padre, me dio temor a su reacción, esa mirada reflejaba la mejor mirada animal de un macho celando a su hembra de un intruso. Se acercó a nosotros de una manera muy serena

-Buenas noches joven, espero la esté pasando bien.

-Buenas noches señor Sasuke si gran fiesta y si me permite decirle gran compañía.

-Si nos disculpa me gustaría hablar con mi hija un momento ya se la regreso.

-Como no (respondió Sai)

Mi padre me tomo de la mano y poco a poco nos fuimos alejando del ruido de la fiesta, subimos al segundo piso del club y entramos en un ambiente, bastante oscuro con una barra y sillones alrededor de color vinotinto. Me cargo y me sentó en la barra que al ser de baja altura hacia que la cintura de mi padre quedara a la altura de la mía. Sin mediar palabras su boca empezó a besarme de una manera algo brusca.

-No quiero volver a verte con ese pendejo (sus manos se metieron en el interior de mi vestido subiéndolo y haciendo a un lado mi tanga)

-¡No papi aquí no! (dije con poca convicción al sentir sus manos sobre mí simplemente me derretí)

-Tengo que recordarte quien es tu hombre, para que no te andes fijando en mocosos, yo si soy un hombre de verdad, mírame, yo nací para ti y tu naciste para mí

Saco un condón de su cartera y se bajó un poco el pantalón, se lo coloco y su miembro se clavó en mi interior, sus embestidas eran rápidas y profundas causándome gran placer clave mis manos en su espalda y su boca luchando con la mía para acallar mis gemidos.

-¿Verdad que te gusta la verga de papi? Solo ella te puede dar placer

-Ah ah ah sii papi solamente tuu (logre decir entre gemidos y besos)

Duraríamos alrededor de 15 minutos cuando por fin se corrió, más rápido que en veces anteriores pero la intensidad del momento fue única, al ver que todavía no me había corrido me ayudo a hacerlo con su boca jugando con mi rajita, a decir verdad me encanta la manera tan sublime en la que me da sexo oral, su lengua es muy buena para ello, recorría cada parte de mi rajita y no dure mucho más en correrme y él se tomó todos mis jugos. Salimos con cautela un poco sudados, nos arreglamos mutuamente, acomode su corbata y el mi cabello, retornamos a la fiesta nadie pareció notar nuestra ausencia, se fue a la barra y se tomó un trago mientras yo me dedique a seguir bailando con mis amigas, Sai seguramente se aburrió de esperarme y ya estaba bailando con otra chica cosa a la cual no le di importancia.

A las 2 de la mañana nos retiramos de la fiesta, dejando a todavía muchos de los invitados, pero mi papá ya quería estar a solas conmigo otra vez, de camino a casa su mano no dejaba de tocar mi pierna, apretaba un poco mi cintura y me miraba sonriente.

-Ya quiero que sea lunes, así el doctor te recetara las anticonceptivas y podremos hacerlo bien rico a todas horas sin preocuparnos de los preservativos.

-Papi pero ¿no es riesgoso?

-No mi amor si te las tomas como él te las indique no hay ningún riesgo, vamos a decir que ya tienes novio y quieres tomarlas para evitar cualquier inconveniente, los niños vendrán después, por ahora los estudios primero.

Llegamos a nuestra casa y comenzamos nuestra nueva sesión de besos subidos de tono, como dos amantes que se conocen a la perfección de igual manera, subimos poco a poco las escaleras, ya algo mareados por el alcohol, con lo tacones se me era más fácil llegar a su boca, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, así entramos a "nuestra habitación" me sonroje un poco porque al encender la luz note en las sábanas una mezclas de nuestros fluidos, su leche, mis jugos y mi sangre prueba de mi perdida virginidad, que habrán pensado las muchachas de limpieza pensé. Pero no me dio mucho tiempo de pensar, las hábiles manos de papá ya me estaban despojando de mi ropa hasta quedar sin nada, dejo su ropa de lado también, ya me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a tener mi cuerpo desnudo frente a él, yo ya estaba completamente húmeda, a pesar de tener solo 3 encuentros sexuales me estaba volviendo adicta a papá. Tome la iniciativa y como sabía que a los hombres les encanta el sexo oral, comencé a darle una mamada, lamiendo toda su verga dándole lengüetazos y comiéndome su gran masculinidad.

Lo miraba a los ojos y veía como su cara mostraba gran placer, retiro su miembro de mi boca y me recostó en la cama llevando mis pies a su pecho me clavo su verga de una solo vez de manera lenta, lo sentía entrar y salir desde lo más profundo, solo podía gemir, cambiamos de posición a su favorita teniéndome con sus piernas al costado de su cadera para así besarnos y el poder jugar con mis senos como quisiera, al rato me corrí y poco después me siguió él. Como la noche anterior me llevó a su baño y ahí nos aseamos, después de terminar de limpiarnos recogí mi ropa y me iba a dirigir a mi habitación.

-No te vayas por favor, quiero dormir abrazando tu cuerpo.

-No me voy a ir papi solo voy a buscar mi pijama

-Utiliza mi camisa quiero vértela puesta

Sin objetar me coloque la camisa, él se colocó el boxer y así nos quedamos dormidos… Continuará


	2. Aclaracion

Habia olvidado colocar que el tema no es mio jaja lo saque de una pagina porn donde los escritos estan algunos en anonimo talvez me quise comunicar en algun momento con la señorita pero fue algo complicado pero recalco que no puse en ningun momento que era mi historia ya que yo no escribo asi pero a la gente le gusta criticar no de manera constructiva sino de malera inmadura y sino lo coloque en primer lugar fue porque simplemente se publico sin darme cuenta hace años que no ingresaba a este foro ajaja ojo si no te gusta lo que lees simplemente te invito a retirarte no es una obligacion ? y si tengo una mente retorcida me encanta! el incesto asi como a otros les puede gustar la necrofilia y bueno el que sea libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera, conste que en ningun momento me eh expresado vulgarmente no hay motivo de minimizar a nadie menos sino la conoces, bueno solo era una info parar aclarar las cosas es lamentable saber que la mente de algunas personas solo se cierra en insultos bueno, si no es de su agrado esperare que la misma page se encargue de eliminar el escrito gracias


End file.
